


Time Goes On

by BBClock



Series: Full Moon [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, College, Magic, Multi, Romance, Werewolves, pack ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBClock/pseuds/BBClock
Summary: Emilia is in college now. The boys join her at NYU. Derek, who took off after the high school graduation, is around to.





	1. Painful Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia meets her mate again...

When I moved away for college, I didn’t expect to be in New York. I thought about staying in state, going to Stanford like my parents. But when NYU offered me a scholarship I had to take it. My grandparents heard about me going to NYU and offered to rent a townhouse for me.

I was grateful but all first year students were required to stay in the dorms. The boys were also accepted so they were going to be rooming together. I was left to fend for myself since I was the only girl of our little group. That was until Erica was accepted into NYU. 

Most of our pack was heading off to NYU. Isaac was rooming with Boyd. Lydia was going to MIT because of her supreme genius. Allison was rooming with Sophia since they had gotten closer over the few years. Turns out she was descended from a line of witches. 

Our first semester went well and we all returned home for christmas. My dad flew back to New York to watch the ball drop with us. The second semester started off well and a friend from the first semester. 

James Crane, a third year student at NYU, asked me out. It turned out he was pretty great. He was with me in my dorm one night after we had fallen asleep after watching a movie marathon. I heard the knock at the door since I had my super hearing but James got up to answer the door.

I could hear the conversation from my bed. “Can I help you?” James asked. 

“I was told this is Emilia’s room.” Derek’s voice was gruff and sounded like he hadn’t used it in a long time. 

“This is. But what are you doing here at two in the morning?” James was still sleepy and confused. 

“Emilia is an old friend.” I sat up and my gaze connected with Derek’s. When I stood up my shirt fell back down to my waist and the flannel sleep pants my dad gave me for winter fell back to my ankles. When I moved across the cold floor I was glad that my body temp was high due to being a were. 

“What are you doing here Derek?” I could feel my heart beating harder in my chest, my automatic reaction to him. 

“Scott and Stiles told me this was your room.” 

“And that means you come here? You left. You ran away and then didn’t even call.” I was still angry at him. Shortly after our graduation he took off. He left a note to me in his loft to tell me that he needed time to heal. 

“I needed time.” I could feel the anger rising. James was looking at both of us like a ping pong match. 

“What is going on here?” James gave me a very confused look. 

“Nothing to concern yourself with. James let’s go back to sleep and Derek here can go away.” I shut the door in his face and put my face in my hands. 

“So who was that?” James turned to me as I moved back to my bed. I was very glad Erica was spending the night with Boyd. 

“That was Derek. He was a friend in high school.”

“And what did he do to make you that mad?” 

“That is a long story. I really don’t feel like talking about it. Can we please just go back to bed and forget about this?” James held out his hands and sighed. 

“If we are going to have a relationship you need to talk to me.” He really was a sweet guy. 

“I had a crush on him in high school but he is older and had already graduated. He was part of the friend group and was always around. When I finally turned 18 he kissed me then ran away. He had some bad memories in our hometown. So he needed to get out to heal and such.” That was about as close as I could get to the real story without him knowing about my inner monsters. 

“So you feel a bit jilted.” That was about as close as he could get. 

“I am still pretty angry.” I sat on my bed and curled up near my pillows. I held my locket with my right hand and I could feel my heart break again. I should of been used to the feeling over the years. My mate relationship was nothing but rocky. 

I spoke softly so I knew only Derek could hear me. “Not now. Try later.” James sat beside me and held me. I could sense the wrong feeling creeping along my skin. My wolf telling me that this wasn’t my mate. 

 

 

The next day I was on my lunch break when Scott found me. “Did you see Derek last night?” He was being very sheepish.

“What made you think that it would be smart to send my mate who broke my heart to my dorm door at ass o-clock in the morning?” 

Scott sat on the chair on the other side of the table. “I was hoping he would at least wait until morning.” Lots of students roamed around the cafeteria. They carried their trays with plates of food. I was picking at my pasta on my plate.

“Well obviously he did not. By the way, James was over.”

“Shit.” He winced. “I forgot that you had him over for a date.” I sighed. 

“What were you doing when Derek found you?” 

“Stiles was helping me with my chem homework. I really hate gen-eds.” Stiles graduated as Salutatorian while Lydia was Valedictorian. He was aiming to get a degree in criminal psychology and move back home to work with his dad. 

I wasn’t sure what I wanted to do with my life. So I was taking a lot of gen-eds. The only thing that held my interest was wolves and the legends that we had been using to fend off various monsters. I might just live off my trust fund. 

I took a deep breath and with a certain scent I was turning around. I saw Derek about ten feet away standing by the front door. “Give me a minute.” I knew he would hear me across the room and over the noise. I gave Scott a look to let him know I would talk to him later. 

I took care of my plate and walked over to the door. Swinging my jacket on, I walked outside with Derek. I could feel my wolf trying to nudge me closer to him. 

“I am sorry that I ran away. I needed space to heal and fix myself. I am also very aware that is no excuse. The entire time my wolf was angry with me and just wanted you back.” 

“You try to be a good person and let someone have their space, but your inner monster hates you. If you listen to your wolf, then you become a horrible human.” We sat down on a bench that was situated beside the pathway. I felt Derek take my hand. 

“You are 18 now. I have lost an excuse to push you away. And now, I have been seeing a therapist. Deaton helped me find one that knew about this world so I could be as open and possible. He has been helping me a lot. 

“So I am here because I want to try. Being near you has finally giving me some peace, both inside my heart and my mind. So please give me a chance Emilia. Please let me prove that I can be the mate you deserve.” 

I smiled and felt my heart jump. “But you have been a nomad for about 8 months.”

“I can find a place here in New York. Then go back to my loft when you go home. I know that is a lot of pressure to put on you but I am willing to work with whatever you will give me.”

I was beyond thrilled. There was definitely still some things we still needed to work on but he was willing to work on things with me. The happiness deflated out of me when I remembered James. “Shit, I am dating James.”

Derek deflated. “I don’t want to force you into anything.” He started to stand and I pulled on his hand with werewolf strength to keep him in his seat. 

“You are forcing me into nothing. I just need to talk to James before we can do anything. How about you give me your phone number and I can let you know when we can finally have that first date?” 

“Sounds like a plan Beautiful.” His grin was so huge it could have split his face.


	2. To Be Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Emilia to be honest with James...

I went to my afternoon class and James found me after. I was nervous since I would be breaking up with him. He had done nothing wrong. While I was still a bit angry with Derek, I had a chance with my mate. 

Ever since being bitten, I have learned to trust my wolf. She had my best interests in mind. She gave me that very wrong feeling when I was close to James. Plus I had never felt more at peace than when I was close to Derek. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” James asked with a smile. He was walking me back to my dorm, like he did on every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, when our schedules matched up. 

“I have been thinking about us.”

“That sounds a lot like we need to talk.” The smile was replaced with a frown. 

“I know, but it is appropriate. I don’t think we are working out. There is so much I feel like we don’t talk about and that is something I have to work on myself. Derek showing up last night got me thinking about it. He came to me today and apologized for running away and he wants to give us a shot.”

“So you thrown me away for a guy who broke your heart back in high school?” he sneered.

“Okay, first, he is much more than that. Second, you have known m for three months. He has known me for almost 3 years. There is a lot I can’t explain, you are just going to have to accept that I am breaking up with you.” 

We had arrived at my dorm and I looked up at the golden E that Erica and I had put on our door. It worked for both of us since our names began with the same letter and our eyes glowed the same golden color. 

James seemed to be pretty pissed off. “I have been good to you. Late night study sessions, little notes to make you smile. What does he have that I don’t?” I rolled my eyes. That was the question every guy wanted to know. 

“My heart.” With that I unlocked my door and stepped inside. I leaned back against the door and Erica turned around in her chair to look at me. 

“So I heard all of that, and I am not even going to pretend that I didn’t. I also caught the scent of a certain alpha hanging around the doorway. Care to explain?” I sat on my bed after I put my bag down by the foot, with my winter jacket. 

“Derek showed up at three in the morning last night. I was with James at the time and he answered the door. After I yelled at him a bit, I went back to sleep. Then today at lunch Derek found me again and apologized, for everything. 

“Because Derek is my mate, everyone else feels wrong to me when they hold me or try to get close. I felt slimy when James tried to even hug me. With Derek, I just felt at peace. I am sure you know the feeling from Boyd. I can’t fight my wolf anymore.”

Erica grew a smile. “So you and Derek are finally giving it a shot?” When I nodded she jumped up from her chair and giggled. “Finally, the longing looks and sad faces can stop!” I rolled my eyes at her and laid back on my bed. Pulling out my phone, I texted Derek. 

 

Emilia: Told James this afternoon. When is our first date?

 

I received a pretty quick response saying he was on his way to my dorm. Erica offered to leave but I wasn’t going to sexile her. I wasn’t ready for sex with Derek yet. 

A knock on our door came soon enough and I got up to answer it. Derek was on the other side smiling at me. Little butterflies fluttered in my stomach at the sight. He must have regained the ability to truly smile while he was away. 

I stepped back to allow him in and he sat beside me on my bed. “Hello again Erica. How are you?” 

“I am good. Classes suck. But I am glad you are back. Don’t run away again please.” She gave her best Scott impression with the puppy dog eyes. 

“I promise, I am not going anywhere. I have a huge reason to stay now.” He smiled at me. 

“Did you just call me fat?” I asked. He sputtered and tried to get words out. “Derek, calm down. I was teasing you. I know what you meant.” 

He glared at me a bit. “Not funny.” I still giggled. 

“It was on my end.” With my words he wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up. Once I was on his lap he rubbed his beard into my neck and I couldn't stop laughing because it was ticklish. I am sure later it would be a turn on but it was ticklish at that point. 

“Get a room.” Erica turned back to her desk and computer with her words. 

“I am in my room. If you don’t like it then you can leave.” 

“You said you weren’t going to sexile me.” Derek’s eyes got very big. 

“First, I’m not, and second Derek, we are not even close to that.” Erica’s phone rang and she seemed very relieved. Turns out that Boyd called her and asked her over for a study date. 

Once we were finally alone Derek finally looked at me again. “Talk to me Derek. I can’t read minds.” 

“I dream about having you in that way but hearing it made me freeze. I guess I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you are mine.” 

“We still need to work through a few things but I am. You are my mate Der. I plan on learning exactly what makes you tick, what will make you scream my name.” Since I was still on his lap I felt his dick twitch against my leg. That made me smile. “We can start slow. First step, kiss me.” 

It wasn’t like we had never made out before, but that was before he ran away and I was only 16. Two years was a long time to not kiss my mate. I shifted so I was straddling him and he let out a little whimper. He fell silent though when my hands went up behind his head and I threaded my fingers into his hair. 

The kiss was slow at first but quickly turned into something much more heated. Derek wrapped his arms around me again and pulled me flush with his body. The kiss was a bit sloppy and quickly turned into many. Making out with Derek was always a pleasure. 

He trailed his lips across my jaw and down my neck. Finally I moaned out when his teeth grazed my pulse point. I rocked my hips against his and he groaned. “You are not playing fair Em.” I smiled and returned his lips to mine. His left hand went down my spine and found the hem of my shirt. 

I felt the sparks travel cross my skin when his warm hand met my back. That made me rock my hips again. When he groaned at the motion I detached my lips and smiled. “If you don’t want me to do that then stop turning me on so much.” 

That caused him to chuckle. He shifted so were were horizontal on my bed, me under him. I yanked on his shirt and pressed back into him. His hands roamed my body but settled on my waist. The right hand moved down to my ass, that was covered in my jeans, and he grabbed.   
That made me gasp. “Now who is not playing fair?” He smiled at my words and he kissed me again. 

This continued for a few moments more until a knock sounded at the door. I climbed out from under Derek and he shifted to hide his erection. “I am going to kill whoever is on the other side of that door. 

I opened the door to find my supposedly best friends, Scott and Stiles. Stiles just started speaking without even looking at me. “I am so sorry that we gave Derek your dorm number. I didn’t know that he would show up at that time. Plus you had James here and that relationship was going so well.” 

“Stiles, first, shut up. Second in case you missed the obvious,” I motioned to Derek on my bed and my kiss swollen lips, “Derek and I are fine and together. I broke up with James.” The look on the boys’ faces was so funny. They both had looks of shock. “Scott, you really should use your nose more. Now both of you are going to leave and I will see you at dinner.” 

I shut the door in their faces and looked at the clock. “So we normally eat dinner around seven. It is only five now. That gives us two hours to enjoy each other a little more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...


	3. College Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some fun as a pack...

Derek came to dinner with us and Scott bushed while Stiles gave me a lecherous grin. I just glared at him but the rest of the pack was very happy to see Derek. 

“So are you two official?” Allison asked from her seat between Scott and Sophia. Stiles was making cutesy faces with Sophia. It made me smile every time I caught them still making goo goo eyes at each other. 

Derek looked at me and smiled. “I think we are.” He smiled even bigger as he spoke. I returned his smile. 

“We should go out this weekend!” Sophia was almost bouncing in her chair with excitement. “Take advantage of the club scene here in New York.” All the wolves at the table gained a sour look. “What?” 

“If you were a wolf, you would just walk past one of those clubs and your ears would start bleeding. Our super hearing doesn’t mix well with loud music,” Scott complained. The smile dropped off Sophia’s face. Stiles got his idea face a few moments later. 

“What if you guys wore ear plugs? You could dull the music and have normal person hearing for a little bit.” We started to smile and look around the table. Sophia kissed Stiles on his cheek in a thank you for saving her plans. 

“Looks like the Hale pack is going clubbing.” Erica was almost shouting in excitement. 

 

Two days later we were getting ready in our room for our night out. The girls had congregated in my dorm and the boys had gone to Scott and Stiles’. I was assuming that Derek was getting ready in his hotel room, since he hadn’t found a place to stay yet. 

He had texted me saying he would meet me outside my dorm at eight. I texted him back a picture of my low cut shirt. He said I wasn’t playing fair. 

“Em, can I borrow your black sequin top?” Sophia asked. 

“What are you trying to get into Stiles’ pants? That shirt is tight even on my chest and your’s is a whole cup size bigger.” 

“I think after dating for about a year and a half I have the right to sex up my guy.” All the girls turned to me. 

“So are you going to get into Derek’s pants tonight?” Erica asked. I blushed and adjusted my shirt. 

“I am not sure. We haven’t even been official for a whole week yet. That might be a bit too fast.” Erica focused in on my heart beat. 

“OMG! You are still a virgin.” I wanted to smack her. 

“Yes, but you don’t have to shout it to the world. I just couldn't do it with anyone. They all made me feel gross.” 

“The first time Scott and I did it was awkward and not smooth at all. But we were both virgins at the time. So maybe Derek would be able to make it go better? Since he has more experience,” Allison said. I growled a little bit at the thought of those women touching my mate. 

“What is the growl for?” Sophia asked. 

Erica spoke up. “She was probably thinking about the other women touching her mate. If anyone touched Boyd, I would go full wolf.” I nodded along with her. 

“That is exactly what I was thinking about.” I turned to the mirror that I had on my desk and finished my eyeshadow. Once my makeup was done I adjusted my clothes and put on a nice pair of heels. I was in my deep red tank that had a low cut v neckline, and boot cut black jeans. I would throw on my winter jacket over it all. 

“Damn. If Derek at least try tonight I think he may be broken.” Erica had the same lecherous grin that Stiles had. 

“Sophia, can you do my hair? I never can get the curls to lay right.” I was beyond glad that her mom was a hairdresser and taught her how to curl properly. She did a crown of braids with my hair and then curled the rest. 

Once the rest of the girls were done, I applied a deep red lipstick as a final touch. I threw the tube in my bag since I knew I would have to retouch at some point. 

Derek was waiting for us with the boys outside the dorms. The boys smiled at their girls as they saw them. Derek stared at me. “What?” I asked. 

“You look incredible.” I blushed. He kissed me on the cheek and then led our group to the subway so we could all travel together. Our whole group would never fit in just one taxi. The wolves put our ear plugs in just before we got off the subway. 

The club wasn’t too far away and we spent a little bit in line. I could feel the bass thumping from inside the club where I was waiting in line. 

By the time we made it inside the entire group was ready for a drink. I didn’t want to have any alcohol since I was wanting to remember every moment with Derek. Plus as a werewolf my body would metabolize it to fast to have an effect. 

Stiles hit the dance floor with Sophie. The couples of the group joined them. All but myself and Derek. Isaac found a cute blonde by the bar and was off to make his move. I invited Lydia but she had a test to study for. 

“So want to dance?” I asked Derek. He looked uncomfortable. “Not much of a dancer huh?” 

“Not really. I normally don’t even go clubbing. Can’t get drunk, can’t go on the dance floor without getting groped.” I sighed. 

“But I happen to enjoy dancing with my friends. Please, for me?” I gave him a pouty face. He caved quickly. I made a note for the future about that, ways to get im to do what I wanted. 

I turned my back to him on the dance floor and pressed back against him. His hands settled on my hips and I brought my arms up to rest my hands on his. We rocked our hips together and I could feel his dick twitching in interest. 

I smiled about the fact that I had that power over him. Pretty soon though he went back to the table and I danced with the girls. That is until I caught sight of a woman trying to hit on Derek. She was flirting pretty heavily. 

I was hoping that he would tell her that he was in a relationship and wasn’t interested. It looked like he tried but she was still flirting. I stormed off the dance floor and over to the table. “What the hell are you doing?” 

The woman looked up at me and smirked. “Is this your girl friend? She seems a little young. You need a more mature woman.” She turned back to Derek and I could feel my eyes flash in my anger. 

“You bitch! He is perfectly happy with me.” 

“Why don’t you let him speak for himself little one.” I glared at her and looked at Derek. 

“I appreciate the attention miss, but Emilia is my girlfriend. She makes me happier than I even have been and you need to leave. Before you make even more of a fool of yourself.” She walked off in a huff. 

I sat down next to Derek again and leaned against his side. “Was all that true?”

“What that I have never been as happy as I am with you? Every last word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been on a roll with this! With Easter weekend just around the corner I am not sure how long that will last. 
> 
> Emilia's hairstyle: 


	4. Keeping an Open Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new relationship brings up new problems....

The rest of the night was a blast. Isaac cut out about half way through to hook up with the blonde. I am sure I would find out later what her name was. 

The pack rode back together on the subway but instead of going back to our own dorms they all split up into their couples. That left me alone in my room with Derek. “So, you can sleep here tonight if you want but if you prefer you can go back to your hotel room.” I was combing the braids out of my hair, trying to keep my hands busy. I didn’t know how to handle the situation. 

“Em, you need to calm down. I can hear your heart racing.” Derek took my hands and had me look at him. I could instantly feel the grounding effect take hold. “That’s better. Now, I want to sleep here with you. We don’t have to do anything. I just want to hold you.” 

“You are a man though. One who has been sexually active and has needs. I know that. I just...” He cut me off. 

“First of all, yes, I have been sexually active. But secondly, I am not some guy who requires it. I want to have a meaningful relationship with you. I also would like to say that I don’t care who you have been with in the past. You are with me now and we will figure it out.” 

I blushed a bit. “Okay, to be completely honest, I haven’t been with anyone. Since I have known you since being bitten, it has felt wrong to be with anyone that way. I would feel slimy and nauseous.” 

“So you are telling me that you have never had sex before?” I sat on my bed and hid my face in my hands. 

“Yes I am a virgin.” I could feel the blush spreading across my face and down to my chest. Again Derek pulled my hands away from my face and held them in his own. 

“Emilia Livingston, do you know how sexy that is? My mate is untouched and pure. I get to show you the wonders that there are to have. That I get to be your one and only? Hopefully. That is incredibly sexy.” 

The sparkle in his eyes, and the smile on his face aided his smooth heart beat. I knew he wasn’t just saying it to make me feel better. “You really think that? Your heart beat was smooth.” 

“I am being entirely honest. If we weren’t taking things at our own pace, I would show you just how sexy that is.” I could feel the heat pool low in my abdomen. I leaned forward and kissed him. His left hand left my right and reached up to hold my jaw. 

“For tonight, I would like to just be here with you. I am not ready for that yet.” 

“Sounds perfect to me. Although I should double check that you don’t mind me sleeping in just my boxer briefs? I don’t have any night clothes here.” 

“Night clothes? What are you sixty?” He chuckled and kissed my forehead. “I don’t mind. I will be in pjs though.” He smiled at me and I stood up to get my pjs. My dresser was organized so I would have to go in a few drawers to get what I needed. 

“Now, I am not sure if I should just change infront of you?” 

“I can turn around or close my eyes if you would prefer.” I wasn’t sure what to say. “Okay, I will close my eyes and lay on your bed.” I smiled, he was learning to read me before I even knew what I wanted. 

I stripped out of my outfit and put it in the hamper. Removing my bra, I pulled on my tank top and sleep pants. I threw my dirty socks at the hamper and stepped over to the sink in the room to wash the makeup off my face. Derek had known me since before I wore makeup daily. I wasn’t nervous about him seeing me without it. 

I climbed into the twin XL bed and squished under the covers. Derek stood and stripped down to his boxer breifs. When he was done, he climbed under the blankets and we shifted close to each other. 

“This will be interesting.” He chuckled. 

“As long as you don’t kick or punch in your sleep, then we are fine.” I smiled again and he wrapped his arms around me. I had never gotten such a good night sleep. 

 

The next few weeks were interesting. Having a new relationship was nice, exspecially since it was with Derek. Classes kept taking me away from him but that couldn't be helped. I was nervous about Valentines day though. It would be my first with my mate. 

I was sitting with the girls and trying to figure out what to get him. “I have no clue. What should I get Derek?” 

“You know him better than you think. For example, every year I get Boyd a new piece for his collection. He has a shelf back home that is covered in recipe books. Since he loves to cook. So I get him either a new one, or a vintage one that has something special about it.” 

Erica was smiling as she spoke wistfully. Alison smiled and said, “Scott is a pretty easy guy. He likes lacrosse and me. So last year I wore his jersey with nothing under it.” I could almost feel myself gag. 

“I did not need to know that about my brother. Sophia, you can keep your story to yourself if it involves sex with Stiles.” 

“He loves myths and magic. So I give him books and trinkets that have significance. Last year it was a crystal to store a memory in. He now has a memory of his mom that he can never lose.” 

I thought about Claudia Stilinski. She was a perfect mother, especially to Stiles. She would bake cookies with just him so they could be together. “Do you know which memory?” 

“Something about a water fight in the back yard with all of you?” I smiled softly. I remembered that day well. The Sheriff shot at us with the hose and we all started to shoot back with water guns. Scott was with me and Stiles vs the parents. My mom looked on from the back porch since she was in and out of the hospital. It was one of the best days of my childhood. 

“That was a pretty great day.” 

“You guys really do go back. Stiles keeps telling me stories about you from elementary school. My favorite is the one with glitter in Mr. Jonathan's room?” 

That made me giggle. Scott had gotten glitter every where and was covered in it. Stiles tried to help but only made it worse and I got covered as well. 

I had gotten a few ideas, but this wasn’t going to be easy. We all went to the mall, in a suburb of New York, that afternoon. The boys separated from us girls and we went on the hunt for our gifts. Erica found her’s for Boyd in the bookstore, Sophia found a focusing crystal for Stiles. Allison was looking through the sporting goods store for lacrosse gear for Scott. His didn’t survive high school. 

I was having no luck. Why was it so hard to shop for a man? I had known him for a few years now and he was my mate. How could it be so hard to find a gift for the man I was falling head over heels for? 

I wandered into a jewelry store since I was running out of options. I looked through the displays and saw that they did custom engravings. I found a stainless steel tag and asked them to engrave the triskelion on it. I showed them the mark of it that had appeared so many years ago on my shoulder. 

I also asked for a special saying that I knew Derek would recognize. I walked away with the tag and a chain to put it on. We all met up for dinner at the food court and went back to our dorms from there. I called Derek to say my good nights and fell asleep pretty quickly. 

Two days later, it was Valentine's day. Derek confirmed our dinner reservation and said he would pick me up at six. “So where are you going to dinner?” I asked Erica. 

“We are borrowing Derek’s kitchen. Boyd wants to cook for me. So you should be aware that we will be there tonight in case.” 

“In case of what Erica? You know that Derek and I are not there yet.” 

“I thought maybe tonight that might change since it is Valentine's day.” I wasn’t sure what to think. I wasn’t sure if I was ready for that. “It is really amazing Em. Sharing that moment with your mate is beyond compare. I know Derek. He would never do anything to make it hurt or uncomfortable for you. Trust me. When you finally take the plunge, it will change your world.” 

I smiled at her words and gave her a hug. “Thank you for trying to make me feel better. I know my mate. He is one of a kind and really incredible. Maybe I am ready.” 

“In that case, you should have an actual normal bed to have your first time in. I feel bad about using Derek’s place.” I smiled again. 

“I appreciate you trying to accommodate me. But I think we will figure it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I am heading towards finals. Updates might be sporadic at best.


	5. Moonlit Walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines day is an interesting experiment

Derek was picking me up for our Valentine’s date around six. He wanted to have lots of time for the plans he had made. I wasn’t allowed to know the plans, he wanted it to be a surprise. 

I was wearing my hair down since I had grown it out to be about waist length. When I shifted to a wolf it was a bit difficult, but I enjoyed it overall. My black stiletto heels clicked on the hard floors in our room. I wore black pants and a blood red shirt. My sleeves were lace to show my arms, and the neckline cut to curve against my cleavage. The v line hugged the top curve of my chest and helped frame my mom’s locket. 

I had run a brush through my hair and was finishing my lipstick when I got a pain above my right eye, much like when I was 16 in my kitchen and saw the vision of Laura. Erica rushed over to me since I had fallen down. I had failed to catch myself on the sink that sat below the mirror in our room. 

Images flashed in my head of Laura. “Emilia! Finally, I have been trying for weeks to get through to you.” She was standing in the preserve, and I could feel the trees around me. “I know this connection is only supposed to be used with Derek but someone wants to talk to you.” 

A woman shimmered into existence next to her. I recognized the blonde hair from my own head. My mom smiled at me and I could feel tears start to brim my eyes. “Mom.”

“Hello my little one, although you are not very little anymore.” She stepped forward and reached out her hand to cradle my face like she did when I was a kid. “I had to see you. Laura and I have become great friends. I have gotten to know the rest of the Hale pack and they are an incredible family. I want to let you know just how proud I am of you. 

“You are ready to be happy. I have been watching over you, and I know you always put everyone else first and it is time to enjoy yourself. You no longer have to worry about everyone. That is one thing I passed on to you. You tend to mother people, and one day that will come in handy, but for now, be a young adult who is falling in love.” 

Her smile softened and she kissed my forehead. “I miss you my little one. I love you.” 

I woke up with a start and startled Erica. “What just happened?” 

“I have a feeling that Laura is exploiting my bond with Derek.” 

“Excuse me?” I explained what happened in high school and how I would get these visions. 

“I think she is tapping into the bond that I share with Derek because we are mates. Not sure how she is doing it, but it is certainly effective. But what is really amazing is this time I got to speak with my mom.” 

“Your mom? I thought she passed.”

“Yeah, she died a few years ago. That was my reason for skipping classes back in December. She was there with Laura though. She wanted me to know that she was proud of me and that it is okay to enjoy myself and not worry about other people. Certainly helps that most of you have super healing.” 

Erica chuckled and smiled. “Speaking of healing, you are just about healed from your fall. I caught your head but the rest of you hit pretty hard.” I flexed my muscles and took a survey of my aches. She was right that I was almost healed. 

“Thank Lupa for super healing. I don’t want to be sore for days.” I had picked up the Lupa thing in high school after having my dream with her. “Do you ever have dreams of Boyd? Like before you met?” 

“I did. I was curious as to why I was dreaming of this chocolate god but he was there. Is that the mate bond?” 

“Yeah. I dreamt of Derek before we met. I still dream of him and have flashes of his emotions.” 

“Same with Boyd and me.” I stood up and ran my fingers through my hair to fix it.   
“Lucky you were done with your lipstick before you fell. You don’t have a large streak of red across your face.” 

“That would certainly be an interesting look.” 

I heard a knock at the door and I opened it to find Derek smiling at me. “Happy Valentine’s day.” I leaned in and kissed him at his words. “Are you ready to go?” I nodded and grabbed my winter jacket. 

He was in his classic leather jacket and a blue button down tucked into his black slacks. I walked down the hall with him. “So, what do you have planned for tonight?” 

“You are just going to have to wait and see.” 

We had just gotten down on to the street. “So should we hail a cab?” I was just about to raise my arm to do so when I noticed a familiar vehicle nearby. 

“I was thinking we could take the camaro.” I smiled and he held out his hand to lead me over. “I had it brought out of storage.” 

“So, I have a sexy man on my arm, and I am riding in a sexy car. I think it is going to be an interesting night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are just around the corner. I am only able to write this since I happen to have a free few hours. Hopefully I can find a few more hours here or there. Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome.


	6. True to Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day is special. Derek aims to make it just that...

We drive to the upper east side and ended up at a ritzy restaurant. “You didn’t need to dip into your inheritance for this.” 

“I have come to terms with my inheritance. Therapy has helped me not see it as ill gotten gains from them dying. I was a young impressionable teen who listened more to his hormones than common sense. So I want to use it on special occasions like this. Our first Valentine's day together is beyond special.” 

I blushed and smiled. “Well, I appreciate that.” He got out and opened my door for me before handing his keys to the valet. We walked inside the building and up to the hostess stand. The woman behind the stand roamed her eyes over Derek and I let out a low growl that only he could hear. 

“Calm down. I only have eyes for you.” He put a hand on the small of my back. 

“Doesn’t make me like someone checking out my mate any more. You are mine Derek Hale.” We were seated quickly since Derek had made a reservation. The table was near a window and you could see the lights of the city since the restaurant was on the penthouse floor. “I want to get to know you better. I know your story but I want to know the details.”

He smiled. “Well I am an open book to you.” We looked at the menu and I quickly chose a steak. The wolf in me wanted the red meat. 

“What is your middle name?” 

“Samuel, I am Derek Samuel Hale. Now turnabout is fair play. What is yours?” 

“I am Emilia Alexandria Livingston. It is my dad’s mom’s name. Now, who was your first kiss?” 

“Well that would be Paige.” I had learned all about Paige back in highschool. “Who was yours?” 

“That would be you.” He looked very pleased with himself. “Someone seems very happy with himself.” 

“I can’t help that I am a possessive bastard.” He smiled at me and winked. “Now, do you have a big family?” 

“I do. In California it is just me and my dad now, since my mom was an only child and her parents are dead. Here in New York though, my dad has two brothers, a sister, and both his parents are still going strong. I have so many cousins that I would have to sit and count them.” 

“Before the fire I had such a big family. Laura was the oldest of my generation, with me being second. Cora was second youngest, with Jamie being the youngest. He was my little brother. Then there was all my cousins, like you, too many to count.” A sad smile crossed his face. “I miss them, but I am learning to be okay.” 

I reached out and took his left hand in my right. “You are doing great.” The waiter showed up and smiled fakely at us. 

“Happy Valentines day! I am Roger, and I will be your server tonight. Would you like to hear our specials for the night or would you just like to order?” 

I shared a look with Derek before he ordered the steak that was bigger than mine and I ordered mine. I settled for water since I was underage. Derek ordered a beer but it wouldn’t effect him due to being a werewolf. 

“If you can’t get drunk, why order alcohol?” 

“I actually like the taste of beer. My dad used to drink it when we went out and he passed that on to me I guess.”  He shrugged and took a sip of his beer. “Now, I would like to give you your gift before we get occupied with eating.” 

He pulled out a small package from his leather jacket that he had draped over the back of his chair. I tore off the paper to find a jewlers box. I cracked it open, the hinge sounding like it was still pretty stiff, and found a charm bracelet inside. 

“A charm bracelet?” He smiled at me and took it from my hands. The charms on it jingled a bit when they moved. 

“This is so you have our pack with you all the time. The arrow is Allison, the little dog is Scott because he wants to be a vet. Then Stiles is the magnifying glass because of his knack for finding things out, with Sophia right next to him as the book. Lydia is the tree, as in the tree of knowledge, then Isaac is the 14 because of his lacrosse number. 

“Erica loves that teddy bear you got her for her first birthday with the pack, so she is the little bear. Boyd is the chef hat because of his cooking skills. Your dad is the firetruck, and your mom is the eiffel tower, because of her speaking french to you. 

“Then I couldn't forget about the Sheriff, he is the badge, and Melissa is the red cross. There is still plenty of space on there for more memories and if we add to the pack. I hope you like it. You are not the easiest to shop for.” 

He had put so much thought into it. “Wait, where are you?” He moved the bracelet around and showed me an older looking charm that was a bit tarnished. A triskele. “Why does it look older?” 

“My mom wore that one on her bracelet. It was with her in the fire.” I felt overwhelmed by emotions. I was incredibly touched. 

“Derek, you should keep something that was your mom’s.” 

“I want my mate to have it. You were the beginning of my new pack and the reason that I decided to work healing. I think my mom would have wanted you to have it.” He took it off the pillow in the box and put it around my right wrist. “Now you will always have us with you.” 

He knew that I had always felt like it was me and a few allies against the world. Now I would have a reminder that I wouldn’t be abandoned. “Okay now it is my turn to give you your gift.” I reached into my jacket and pulled out the little bag I got from the mall. 

Derek took it from me and dug in the bag. Once his fingers found the chain, he pulled it out and it hung from his hand. His eye went to the tag. He held it and looked at the side with the triskele. He then flipped it over to see the words I chose for the other side. 

 

**_This is private property, owned by E. Livingston._ **

 

He smiled. “Those words sound familiar.” 

“The first words you ever said to me. Plus an added flair of my own. That is my way of being possessive. You are my mate, emphasis on my. If you get to be a possessive bastard, I get to be a possessive bitch.” 

He smiled at me. “As long as you don’t consider it my dog collar.” 

“You may be my wolf, but you are hardly a dog to be owned. I am tagging you against handsy people.” He grinned even bigger and slid the chain over his head. 

“Now we both have the other with us all the time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last week of class, then a week of finals. Please summer, come faster.


	7. First Time for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia finally takes the plunge...

Dinner went well. We enjoyed our steaks, and ordered a sundae to split for dessert. Once we left the restaurant I was expecting him to drive me back to my dorm but we went in another direction. “Where are we going?” 

“I am taking you back to my place.”

“But Erica and Boyd are there.”

“I texted and asked them to leave. They went back you your room.” I was starting to get a bit nervous about things. “And since I can hear your heart racing, I will let you know that I won’t push you to do something that you are not ready for. I am only taking you back to my place because I have something that I want to show you.” 

We drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence. Soon we pulled into an underground garage and once we parked we got into the elevator. I had never been to Derek’s place before, only a few pictures that he had sent me.

The elevator dung and opened on a pale green hallway with wood floors. The doors that led to the apartments were spaced out enough to allow for the dwellings to be spacious.   
We walked a little down the hall and Derek took out his keys. Once he unlocked the door, we went inside and I took in the space. 

There was a cozy feeling to the living space. The windows showed a bit of the skyline without limiting privacy. The wood floors were a bit scuffed but well maintained. The sectional couch was a muted gray and had pops of color with the throw pillows. There were a few throw blankets that added to the warmth. 

“So this is it. It has two bedrooms, and two bathrooms. One of the bathrooms is off the master bedroom. We can sit and watch a movie or anything you want. I just wanted to have you in my home. I know it is a bit strange, but I could use your scent.” 

I smiled. To wolves, the scent of our mate was like home and sex rolled into one. “I totally understand mon Cherie.” I reached up and held his jaw. I kissed him and his arms encircled me. 

The rush in my body felt perfect. I pushed closer and deepened the kiss. The heat in my lower abdomen made it even better. We ended up making out for a moment when Derek pushed me back. “You don’t have to do this.” 

I shrugged off my jacket and laid it over the back of the couch. Then I took off my shirt and laid it with my jacket. I was wearing a bra and panty set that was black with red lace accents. His heart rate jumped and I could smell his arousal in the air. 

“I don’t have to, but I want to. The whole thing Derek. Not only do I want to do this, but I know you do to.” His eyes were tracing up and down my body. His body was giving off wave after wave of heat and arousal. 

I reached up and pulled on his jacket. It slid off his shoulders and he just let it drop to the floor. His shirt was next and I started to kiss his neck as I unbuttoned it. A low growl vibrated from his chest. 

As soon as it was unbuttoned he was wrapping his arms around my waist. He picked me up and carried me down the hall. In the bedroom, he had a king size bed. I was placed down on it with care and he stood back up. 

He shrugged off his shirt and I raked my eyes over his chest. The hair of his treasure trail made me salivate. “Damn. I am one lucky girl.” He smiled and laid down with me again. We moved until we were situated on the bed comfortably. 

“I am the lucky one. I thought you were sexy at 16, but you are even better now.” His hand moved down my side and he grabbed my knee to hitch my leg over his hip. “You are beautiful Emilia. You are a blessing from the great Lupa herself.” 

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” I shifted my hips so I ground against him. He reached between us and unbuttoned my pants. As he pushed them down I reached for his pants. We were even when it came to clothes. “Now, are you going to help me with my bra or do I have to do it myself?” 

“It would be my pleasure.” His hands moved across my abdomen again and I felt the shiver down my spine. As his hands went for the clasp I kissed him again. This was turning into the best night of my life. 

The hunger grew and I could feel my eyes flash. I had a moment of doubt, thinking I should have asked Erica more about having sex as a wolf. Derek seemed to sense my hesitation and grabbed my chin to get me to look at him. His eyes were also glowing. 

“We are mates. Our wolves normally come to the surface with sex but when it is with your mate, I was told that they are even closer to the surface.” He paused a moment. My bra was loose, the clasp undone, and his hands had returned to my hips. “You should know that our wolves will want to cement the mate bond. If we bite each other, then we are cemented for life. There is no turning back.” 

My heart was beating out of my chest. I knew then that he was my forever. “Derek, I love you. You are my end game. You are my forever. You are my mate. I won’t change my mind, not now, not ever.” 

His eyes flashed again and he kissed me with such hunger that I could feel in my toes. My eyes were alight and I tried to touch every inch of skin I could get my hands on. When my hands landed on his ass I squeezed and he growled. 

My bra had disappeared somewhere in the haze of hormones. My panties pulled the same disappearing act. Derek moved so he was looming over me and kissed down my neck and to my chest. I never realized how sensitive my nipples were until Derek wrapped his lips around one. 

I gasped and wove my fingers into his hair. Looking down on him I took a long look at his naked body. While I was hypnotized by his body, his right hand moved down even further and found my clint. I bucked up into his hand and could feel him smile against my chest. 

“Okay, so now I need to stretch you a bit so it doesn’t hurt when I finally enter you. I need you to tell me if it hurts.” I nodded since he had rendered me pretty much speechless. He put a finger in me and pumped it a bit before slowly trying two. The scissoring felt funny at first but I just focussed on the pleasure that was rolling through my body. 

He moved on to three fingers, and before I knew it he was leaning over me again. “I want to do it.” He knew what I wanted. He reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a condom. “If you were intending to wait for me to be ready, why do you have those?” 

“Because I was hopeful.” He smiled at me and took my hands in his. He guided me in putting the condom on him. I only then realized he was not exactly small. I had nothing to compare it to, but my guess would have been that he was bigger than average. 

He placed his hand with mine again and guided him in. He proceeded slowly, to allow me to adjust. I was glad he did the stretching, but I felt like I was being split open. I moaned at the sensation. He grunted and moaned with me. I knew the exact moment when he broke my hymen. 

When he was fully seated inside me, he reached for my hands and intertwined our fingers. His gaze connected with mine and both of our sets of eyes glowed in sync. He kissed me deeply and started to move his hips. 

The motion caused him to hit my g-spot and I gasped into his mouth. He continued to kiss me as he moved. With each stroke I got closer and I broke the kisses off. “I am so close Derek. Faster please.” 

He moved faster and was growling deep in his chest as his wolf showed in his eyes. Mine answered back and we both came at the same time. He roared and it shook the room. Our instincts took over and we cemented the bond by biting each other on the neck, where it met shoulder. I felt complete and the emotions that I normally felt from him grew. 

We both crashed and he pulled out. Taking care of the condom, he wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his pec and smiled, completely satisfied. “That was incredible.” 

“I couldn't agree more.” I had a thought and jumped out of bed. “Where are you going?” I left the room and went back to my jacket to get my phone. I came back and laid back down on the bed with Derek. “What are you doing?” 

“There is something I have to do.” I sent the link to Stiles and Scott, then giggled. 

“Explain.” He had a quizzical look on his face. 

“When Scott and Stiles had sex for the first time, they sent me a link to the song I Just Had Sex. So I promised myself that I would do it to them.” 

Derek chuckled. “You have a very interesting relationship with them.” 

“Most guys run away when they learn how close I am with them.” I set my phone on the bedside table and cuddled back with him under the covers. 

“I am your mate. I am never going to run away.” He kissed me as he caressed the healing bite mark on the right side of my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my hand at a sex scene. Anyone who reads my stuff knows that I only tried this once before. I think it went well, but let me know.


	8. Bad Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being taken off the streets is not how the day after Valentine's day should go....

The next morning Derek drove me back to the dorms so I could get ready for the day. “I love you mon Cherie.” I kissed Derek and he smiled. 

“I love you to.” Once I was inside he pulled away. I did the stairs to my room and Found Erica sitting on her bed with her hand mirror. 

“Someone is doing the walk of shame...” Erica smiled at me. “Wait, that means you actually had sex.” She jumped up from her bed and ran over to me. “You actually took the plunge, figuratively and literally.” She rolled her hips as she spoke. 

“You are crass. But fine, okay. I gave up my V card.” She did a little dance and went back to her bed. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I washed off the makeup and felt much better once I was clean. I was a bit sad that I was washing off Derek’s scent. 

I went back out to my room and got dressed. I went for a pair of jeans, my winter boots, and a sweater. I did minimal makeup because I was only going to class. Erica moved around the room in our normal routine. I left the room with my bag and my jacket on. 

I started walking to class and was about to put my headphones in to listen to music when a car pulled up to the curb. I ignored the car since it was New York. But the men inside the car rushed me when I was close to an alleyway. 

“Look what we found boys. A little wolf away from her pack.” I was highly confused. They pushed me towards the alley and blocked any way of me running away. “You know what we do with rabid animals boys.” They crowded closer to me and I was thinking about my options. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” The man who kept talking got closer. 

“I know what you are. So here is what is going to happen. You are going to get in the car, quietly. Then we are going to drive away.” I popped my claws and they rushed me. I got hit and they wrapped me with wolfsbane soaked rope. 

Once I was in the car, they tased me and I was out. They must have worked fast because my healing made sure I wasn’t out for long. I woke up in a dark room, probably a basement due to the concrete walls. New York was known for the old buildings that were still standing. 

I was strapped to a chain link fence with wire and a generator was in the corner. They had stipped off my shirt and I was in my bra and jeans. I saw my shirt and boots piled in the corner. Two of the men that had grabbed me from the street came down the stairs and sneered at me. 

“Damn, why do the monsters have to be so good looking? This one looks damn fine.” I growled at him. He stepped closer to me and ran his hand down my naked side. I felt slimy as he touched me. “Now, there is no need to be antagonistic. We just need a little information from you.” 

I glared at him. His hand moved closer to my face and I moved quickly. I bit his hand and tore at skin as he pulled away. He yelped in pain and his friend punched me in the stomach. I was out of breath for a moment as they climbed the stair. I assumed that they were going to take care of the guy’s hand. 

Soon enough a middle aged woman came down the stairs followed by the second man from before. “So our guest here is giving us problems already? Young lady, why must you be a thorn in my side?” She spoke with a calm tone. She was the one in power. I tried to use my senses to learn more about her. Derek had taught us back in high school to use our senses to find weaknesses in our enemies. 

She gave me the same appraising look I was giving her. Her eyes landed on my shoulder, the one with my Lupa mark. I had taken to calling the triskele on my shoulder my Lupa mark. The mark had settled like a tattoo on my shoulder just below my collarbone, on my shoulder. I had told my dad about the whole supernatural world the summer after I got bitten, so I didn’t have to hide the mark for long. 

“What do we have here? That mark is very familiar. You are a long way from home little wolf.” She smiled at me with a very sinister look in her eye. “One of the Hale pack must have survived. I thought I covered every possible exit.” The thoughts had raced through my head and I connected the dots. 

“Kate.” She gave me another smile. 

“Ah, so you have heard of me. And you have a voice. Now tell me, who are you?” I felt cold. She had killed Derek’s family. 

“You bitch! You murder!” Her face had nothing but glee painted on it. 

“I only protected my kind. You are the monster here. Now answer my question. Which mongrel are you?” Finally I had a reason to smile. “Why are you smiling?” She glared at me. 

“Because I am evidence that you failed.” I tried to focus on my mate bond with Derek and suddenly I felt the familiar pull that came with Stiles and Sophia pooling their magic to find me. It always made me feel like I was gonna be sick. Sadly it was a very familiar feeling to me. 

“You are nothing of the sort. Once the rest of your pack comes to get you, I will rid the world of the Hale pack.” I was back to glaring. She walked up the stairs with the man and I couldn't hear anything from outside the room. They must have sound proofed the basement. 

As Stiles and Sophia channeled for my location I got closer to being sick. Just as I was about to actually puke, the building shook and I smiled. Even the sound proofing couldn't block out my mate’s roar. Scott and Stiles came running down the stairs and started to try and free me. 

Stiles struggled because is was wire that was meant to keep a werewolf contained. Scott was even struggling. Stiles was starting to avert his gaze from my torso. “Stiles, you need to use your magic or find something to cut the wire. Scott, my coat is in the corner. Please be a gentleman and grab it for me to cover with.” 

Finally my best friends got their asses in gear and when Stiles stepped back and held out his hands to move the wires, Scott grabbed my jacket and tried to cover me. Once Stiles was able to get the wires off my wrist, I collapsed against Scott. He wrapped my jacket around me and I hugged him closer. 

The sounds from upstairs finally registered with me and I could feel the pull from my mate. I got over to my clothes quickly and dressed. I was trying to get to Derek as fast as possible. My boots were difficult to put on, on a good day. Due to this, I just ran up the stairs in my socked feet, boots in my hand. 

Derek was in the main room. He was breathing heavily and had his hand holding Kate against the wall. His eyes were their alpha red. I rushed over and grabbed his arm. “Derek, I’m fine. She didn’t hurt me.” I pulled on his arm. I couldn’t let him kill Kate because it would haunt him. 

“I touched her though. She was shirtless down there Derek.” She grinned as she spoke. This bitch wanted to die. I stepped closer to them. Our entire pack circled around us. I placed my hand on Derek’s forearm. 

“You are a murderer. You are a crazy Bitch. I am evidence that you failed. This entire pack is evidence that you failed. You may have a death wish, but we are not going to fulfill that wish. You are going to be locked up, for the rest of your life. You are going to suffer like you have done to others.” 

I pulled on Derek’s arm again as the sirens came from outside. I was glad that the pack had gone for the self defense method, limited claw use. Back home it wouldn’t have been a problem but we had agreed that when we came to New York, we would have to behave more human if put in danger. 

The police came in, and I put my boots on while they questioned me. “I was taken off the street by three men, they were calling me a werewolf. I thought they were off their meds or something. They tased me and I woke up wired to the fence down stairs. My friends must have tracked down where I was taken and then they came to get me. Stiles and Scott helped me get free and dressed. 

“I came upstairs with them and you showed up. I have no idea why they took me. I have never seen any of these people before.” One officer mentioned Kate’s rambled yelling. “I have no idea why she hates me. I haven’t done anything to her. I just don’t understand.” Derek came over to me and pulled me into his arms. 

“Miss, who is this?” 

“I am Derek Hale, her boyfriend. I have a feeling that Kate was after me. I dated her when I was younger and she killed most of my family. I think she was upset that I was dating someone else. Please, we want to press charges and have her be put away. I just want Emilia to be safe.” 

The officers walked away and took in the men still standing with Kate. I was just hoping that this time Kate would actually pay for her crimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM FREE! I just got done with finals. I am hoping this means that I get to write more.


	9. Double Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia and Derek get better at communicating...

Man was I glad it was a Friday. Derek had me email my professors from that day to explain what had happened and then took me back to his place. He wouldn’t let me go for long. 

We sat down on his couch and I snuggled in closer to his chest. “Derek, I’m fine. She didn’t hurt me.” 

“I just can’t believe that Bitch touched my mate.” He moved his hand up to rest on my shoulder and his thumb began to pass back and forth over my mate mark. “I should have hunted her down back then.” 

“You know that you were dealing with too much back then for that to be worth it. You would have to live with the reality that you stooped to her level. I love you Derek. I saw how broken you were when I first met you and with those flashes from my dreams. You are on the road to finally being okay with yourself. I will not let you pull the U Turn and destroy any progress you have made or possibly could make.” 

As I spoke I stood up and my hands moved in a very Stiles like fashion. I was angry with him. He was going the same road that he had done when I first met him. I was not going to let him revert back to a broken version of himself. 

He stood and held his hands out for me to take. “I’m sorry love.” I took his hands and squeezed. “You are right. I shouldn’t go down that road.” I focused on his heart beat to tell if he was lying. 

“You shouldn’t lie to me. You are aware of that. I will hunt you down and hobble you. I refuse to be without you now that I have you.” I heard my voice shaking. I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes. “I refuse to lose you Derek.” I was starting to feel like my wolf was coming forward to protect me like she had when I was 16 grieving for my mother. 

Derek brought his hands up and cupped my face. “Emilia, I promise that I will not go after Kate. I promise to not leave you.” He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. “We are mated and I will honor that bond.” 

I was taking deep breaths and trying to reign in my wolf. Derek shifted a bit so my ear matched up with his heart. The steady beat settled me. My breathing leveled out and I finally looked up at him. 

“Sorry I exploded. I just felt like I was going to lose my mate, mentally, and possibly physically.” 

“I’m sorry too. You are right about how I would not be smart for going after Kate now. How about we don’t let anyone else ruin our night and just enjoy our time together?” 

“So how about you start dinner and I will put a movie on?” I walked backwards and smiled at him. 

“Well, now that we finally have a sex life, I find myself craving more.” He grinned wolfishly at me. 

“Typical man, give them one taste and all they want is more.” I smiled as I shook my head. His face shifted to sheepish. “But, I have to admit, you are quite yummy. My body is starting to hunger for another taste.” His grin returned and he walked forward to wrap his arms around me again. 

“Well, as your mate, I have the obligation to help you fill that hunger.” He grinned down at me. His hands spread out and landed on my hips. “What do you say Em?” 

“I say-” I tilted my head to the side and smiled at him, “-race you to the bedroom.” I took off and with a playful growl he gave chase. I got to his room and he wasn’t far behind me. He picked me up with his arms back around my middle and carried me to the bed. I laughed the entire time. 

“You should know better than to taunt your alpha.” 

“But you make it so much fun. I can’t help it when I get this kind of reaction out of you.” He laid down over me and moved us so my head was resting on the pillows. He bent down and started to mouth along my neck. 

My pulse jumped under his lips and he smiled. His lips travelled down my neck and he grazed my pulse point with his teeth. That made me squirm. He moved his hands to the bottom hem of my shirt and started to move it up my torso. I got the hint and moved to assist his efforts. 

He froze as soon as he saw the mark that was still fading from the taser. It had been enough charge that if I wasn’t a wolf I would have had cooked insides. He ran his hand over the mark. “I’m so sorry.” 

I brought his face back up to look at me. “Derek Hale, I am fine. I am here in your bed. There was nothing you could have done to stop them from taking me. I asked to go back to my dorm so I could get my things for class. I am an adult and I have to deal with my day to day life. 

“No matter how much you want to protect me from everything that could possibly hurt me. That is just not feasible. I will not let you lock me away in a padded room somewhere and never let me out. So that means that I will eventually get hurt at some point. But that is just part of life.” I moved closer so my forehead was resting against his. “I would rather live a whole life of little pains, possibly a few big ones, with you beside me, than a life free of pain without you.” 

He did a small smile and closed his eyes. The mood was kinda ruined so we stayed cuddling on the bed. “So what degree are you going for?” I smiled at his question. 

“I have no idea honestly. I was never that kid with big plans. Scott has always wanted to be a vet, because he loves animals. Stiles has always wanted to work in law enforcement. I got nothing. I mean, yeah I can fix my truck and rebuild an engine, but I don’t want to make that all I do. It is a fun hobby but I want it to stay a hobby.” 

We shifted so I was laying beside him, my head on his chest. “I understand that. I didn’t go to college so I am not sure what I would have majored in. I like reading, and history but they are not the ideas that I want to define me. You need to find something that you love enough to have that be the second thing you say when you meet somebody.” 

“Exactly, Scott loves animals enough for him to introduce himself as Scott McCall, Vet. I don’t have that. I have a trust fund, but I don’t want to live off that for the rest of my life. The only thing that hold my interest is the research we do for the monster of the week. That is not something I can make into a career.” 

“You are almost as good Stiles at that. Maybe you can apply your thirst for knowledge to something else.” 

“I feel like I just need to get through the rest of the semester then I can figure out what I need. I just need to get through the next couple months.” 

“You sound like you are coaching yourself.” 

“Well, Kate is the type of person that will go to trial and I will have to testify against her. I won’t let her win so I will testify. I know that I can get through this, with you by my side. I love you Derek.” I cuddled closer to his chest. 

“I love you to Emilia.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had other things catch my eye. I am hoping that I won't let this story fall to the wayside. I apologize in advance for the sporadic updates.


	10. Trial by Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the trial....

Due to Kate’s crazy, the trial didn’t take long to start. I was the key witness and they put a protection detail on me for a few days leading up to the trial. I had just finished my finals when they told me that the trial was starting in a few days. 

I stayed with Derek, mostly because I had to move out of my dorm for the summer. The pack wanted to stay around for me, so they found an Air B and B. 

I stood outside the doors to the courtroom and was wearing my blazer, a blouse, and some black dress pants. My heels, a pair of nude stilettos, clicked as I paced back and forth. I was about to face one of the few people who made me petrified with fear. Derek came up beside me and took my hand. 

“You will do great in there. I know this is scary, but just remember as soon as it is over, you get to come home, you get to know that she can’t hurt anyone anymore.” 

He placed my hand on his heart and I focused in on the beat. Mine started to match up with his. I took a deep breath and I looked into his eyes. “As long as I have you in there, I will be just fine.” He smiled and kissed my cheek. 

A bailiff came out and directed me up to the stand. I saw Derek come into the back and sit down. I took the oath and sat down on the stand. The prosecutor stepped up and gave me a steely glare. “Ms. Livingston, on what day were you taken off the streets of this city, New York?” 

“February fifteenth, the day after valentine's day.” 

“Could you please walk us through the events of that morning?” He walked closer to me as he spoke. 

“I had spent the night with my boyfriend, and he had dropped me back off at my dorm that morning.” 

“Can you please identify you boyfriend?” 

“Derek Hale, he is sitting over there.” I pointed to him. 

“And Mr. Hale has history with the defendant. Correct?” 

“Yes, Derek dated, and I use the word loosely, Katherine Argent. She used him to learn about his family, whom she claims were werewolves.” 

“Please continue with you recount of the day.” 

“I was dropped off at my dorm, and I went up the stairs to my dorm and changed after having a shower. I gathered my things that I would need for class that day and left for class. When I was walking to class, I was cornered into an ally by three men. They said that I was a dog, so I assume now that they were under the same allusion as Kate. 

“I tried to put up a fight, but they overpowered me and I was tased. When I woke up I was strapped to a chain link fence with a generator not too far away, in a basement. Two men came down the stairs and started to talk to me. I bit one of them and they went back up the stairs. 

“Soon after, Kate and the man I hadn’t hurt came back down and she harassed me. She said that as soon as Derek arrived to save me, that she would rid the world of the Hale pack. She thinks that we, my friends and I, are werewolves. Derek showed up soon after with my friends. Looking back now, it was not the smartest decision they could have made, but they saved me. I made it upstairs and stopped Derek from killing Kate. I didn’t want him to stoop to her level.” 

The prosecutor nodded along with my words. “Ms. Livingston, can you please identify your captor?” I pointed to Kate who was glaring from the defence table. 

“She is right there. Katherine Argent held me captive. She gave the order for me to be kidnapped and held against my will.” I took a shaky deep breath. I was still scared. 

“Let the record state that the witness has identified the defendant, Kate Argent, as her captor. The prosecution rests your honor.” The prosecutor sat back down and the defence lawyer stood. I took another deep breath and looked back at Derek. He smiled for me and I listened to his heartbeat to help me calm down. 

“Ms. Livingston, is it true that you knew of my client’s past relationship with Mr. Hale before you started dating him?” 

“Yes I was aware of the history between Derek and Kate.” 

“So would it be possible that you took Mr. Hale from my client?” 

“She had been gone for six years before I even met Derek, and he and I only started dating in February.” 

“Ms. Argent had the misfortune to fall in love with a man who was younger than her. Due to a misunderstanding she had to leave town or face an entire town calling for blood. She moves across the country in hopes of starting over. When she happens across a member of the family that she was accused of killing, she is again under fire.” 

The prosecutor stood. “Objection, where is the question?” 

“Do you happen to have a question in there somewhere consular?” The judge asked.

“Sorry, I had a long wined up. Ms. Livingston, is it possible that you accused Ms. Argent of these crimes because you are under the same false assumption as Mr. Hale and the town of Beacon Hills?” 

“I have only accused Kate of things she has actually done. I am not under any assumptions from my home town.” 

The defence lawyer was glaring at me. He moved closer to me and the jury. “Ms. Livingston, do you remember the night of this supposed fire?” 

“Not clearly. I was only ten at the time. My father was on shift at the firehouse but I was home with my mother who was dealing with chemo.” 

“Could your father, a man you are supposed to trust without a doubt, have told you that my client set the fire to the Hale house?” 

“My father has made it a policy to not talk about the fires he goes to work on. He did not tell me about the Hale fire. I found out that it happened in school the next day when I found out Derek’s little sister, Cora, would not be in school with us anymore because she was in the fire.” 

My answer seemed to frustrate him. Had he not figured out that his client was crazy? I wasn’t sure what he was going to do next. I felt like he should have questioned me for a longer time. “The defence rests your honor.” 

Soon after I was led out of the courtroom and I ran to Derek as soon as I could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to Kate finally getting what she deserves! Thoughts and kudos are always welcome...


	11. Celebrating Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate will finally pay!

I stayed with Derek in the coffee house while the rest of the trial went on. I declined being in the room because I didn’t want to spend more time with Kate than I had to. 

I was notified that the jury had come back from deliberating. I went to the courtroom and took a seat with the rest of the pack and Derek. I was holding Derek’s hand with one hand and clasping together with Stiles and Scott with the other. 

The jury filed in and the judge asked if they had come to a consensus. “We have your honor. In the people vs Katherine Argent, on the charge of kidnapping, we find the defendant guilty. On the charge of hostage holding, we find the defendant guilty. On the charge of aggravated assault, we find the defendant guilty.” The foreman sat back down and I took a deep breath of relief. 

She was finally going to pay for something. They couldn’t charge her with the Hale fire because it was from another state. I couldn’t help but look over to Kate. She was glaring at me and she snarled when Derek’s gaze joined mine. My hand left his and I found the triskele on his back. His hand found mine on my shoulder. This had become a way of comforting each other. 

I stood with him and we held hands. Kate’s eyes traveled down to our joined hands and her glare got even more harsh. I could feel her eyes trying to burn through the back of my skull as we walked out of the courtroom. 

As soon as we were out and the door shut behind us, I jumped into Derek’s arms. He spun me around and he smiled. I held on tight and when he finally put me down I placed my hands on his face and pulled him down for a kiss. 

It was a bit of an awkward kiss due to us smiling through it. I broke off from Derek and turned to Scott and Stiles. Their smiles could not get bigger. I drew them close for a hug. The whole pack gathered around and joined in. “Now, who's ready for a celebratory meal?” Derek asked. 

We all cheered and made our way out of the court house. We ended up at one big table at a burger place. The pack looked a little out of place because we were all dressed for court. They were chatting and smiling and I knew it was the right time for me to tell them what I had been thinking of for the past few months. 

“If I could have everyone’s attention?” They all turned to me after a moment. “First, I would like to thank you for being there with me at court today. I really appreciate all of your support. And it is because of that, that I am sure you will support me in my recent decision.” I looked over at Derek and he smiled at me. He had helped me think through my situation. 

“I have decided that I am a Cali girl at heart and college isn’t for me. I am not going to return for next year. I have thought long and hard about this. I have talked to Derek, my dad, and even a counselor at school. Now, you guys are not obligated to do the same as me. You are all doing well here. I will miss all of you so much, but I know this is the right thing for me. Beacon Hills is where I belong.” I had just finished talking when people started talking over each other. 

“But I won’t have a roommate!” Erica gave me a sad look. 

“I am sorry. I just don’t want to stay here if it makes me unhappy. I may have been around my family, but I was not working towards anything.” Me saying that seemed to calm everyone down. They began to understand that this was going to make me much happier. 

The rest of dinner went well and we made our ways back to our beds because we had a plane to catch the next day. I had sent most of my stuff, minus the clothes and other things I used on a daily basis, back home. I was coming down from the adrenaline rush that was that day when Derek and I had gotten back to his place. 

“I feel like tonight would be a night where sex would be required.” I smiled at Derek. He smiled back and took my hand. 

“But you see, the magic of our relationship is that nothing is required. I know you are crashing.” I took off my blazer and slipped out of my heels. I shimmied my hips and took off my pants. I walked towards the bedroom and tossed a look over my shoulder at him. 

He knew what I was doing, but growled and chased after me. His arms wrapped around my waist and he picked me up. I laughed as he carried me to the bed. He nibbled at my neck, purposely tickling me with his beard. “Uncle! I surrender.” He stopped and kissed my cheek. 

“You my dear, are so much more than I deserve.” I smiled at him. I shifted so I was facing him. 

“And you happen to be the fifteen on a scale on of one to ten. We are both blessed by Lupa.” He smiled and rested his forehead against mine. 

“I had a thought. Maybe, we could rebuild the Hale house. Give our pack an official home.” 

“Derek Hale, are you asking me to move in with you? We have only been dating since February.” 

“I have been waiting for you my whole life Emilia. I don’t care if someone else thinks it is too early on for us. I want to live with you and share my life with you.” His face was extremely serious. My only instinct was to pull him in for a passion filled kiss. “Is that a yes?” 

“It is a hell yes. We will rebuild the Hale Manor and once it is complete, we can move in together.” 

“That sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me. Who knows when the next installment will happen. I have a feeling that there will be a third.   
> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts and kudos are always welcome around here.


End file.
